The Gunpowder, The Plot, and The Treason
by TheJetLady
Summary: After a narky breakup,Draco has to get back pansy for 'his own needs'.Attempts to get her back reveal questions which need to be answeredas no one tricks a Malfoy.Who helps Draco become wanted? What is the plan?Why does Draco like wobbling? Review!FF
1. The breakup, The hex, The freedom

**Chapter One - The History of Magic Class Situation, The Break-up and The Humiliation**

Sadly, I own none of the Harry potter universe, but if I did, I'd probably have a pony.

* * *

Draco looked out onto the drops of water residing on the "History of Magic" classroom window. It was a cold, muggy, miserable day, almost completely matching his mood, given the exception that nasty, mean, self-absorbed and smug are not weather pattens.

"This class is a waste of time" he thought to himself, looking upon the classroom filled with students dying of boredom. "There is no point to learn about the goblin riots (which included two rowdy drunk goblins and many rolls of cell-o-tape), when the dark lord will rise and only make history…history." He sighed and rolled his eyes and began to mentally rant again "The dark lord will rise and only make him and his own family history of the pure bloods relevant...that would be very good…" thought Draco, completely missing the obvious point that the dark lord actually is half-blood himself. " No one actually wants to be here…" he continued, his eyes fell on a concentrating Hermione Granger, who was busy scribbling notes for herself and five other people. " Except for that mudblood granger of course" he screwed up his nose once he thought "mudblood" as if he could smell something particularly vile.

Draco's musings were interrupted by an origami heart with wings hitting the side of his sleek white blonde head. He whipped around, wand raised, mind racing with which hex to use (being bored stiff and awaiting action)…when he saw the sickly sweet Pansy Parkinson, winking and pouting and "subtly" gesturing to the origami heart with wings fluttering about his desk. Sighing dramatically,(and wishing it was potter sitting beside him so he could curse him into oblivion to feed his hungry hungry ego) his fist pounded the heart hard his desk, so it could stop fluttering, and opened the note with deliberate care, expecting the worst.

He felt physically sick with each line.

_Dracy-poo-inikins, I wuv u soooooo much. I wish u were sitting beside moi right now. I WISH U WERE SITTING BESIDE ME FOREVER_ (Draco worried about his personal safety at this point)_ Y don't u wear the necklace I have 4 u??? don't u wuv moi? If u really wuv moi, u'd announce it to EVERY1!!!!_

_Wuv, pansy ___

Draco sighed. "Wuv…." He thought, beginning his new mental rant, "I mean _love_ is for the weak. I only am "together" with her for the power. Clearly. She is the richest of the Slytherin girls. She has the most powerful parents of the Slytherin girls. And disturbingly, she is the best looking out of the Slytherin girls. Sadly, my magnificent acting skills (he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and smirked, at this point) had tricked her into believing I _**actually**_ care about her and love her. I would NOT love a bubbly idiot who purposely misspells words and attempts to baby me! He scowled. "A wizard of my great skill should not have to put up with such atrocities…"

He turned over the piece of parchment decorated in kitsch love hearts and flowers, picked up his eagle feather quill and began to write-

_Of course I "love" you. I don't wear the necklace and announce it to everyone _(he shuddered at the thought) _because I have the Slytherin pride to uphold. I am the king pin. If anyone sees I've gone "soft", they'll plan attack and use you to get where I am. I hope you understand. I do not wish for you to be seen as my weakness _(he smirked- he knew it was a down right lie)

_Love, Draco_

He sent the note back swiftly turning the winged heart into something manlier- a dragon. "That should keep her at bay" he thought to himself "until she needs another 'cuddle-time huggliwuggs'. He shuddered. Draco went back to his mental complaint to his parents- "… and I want a fire bolt, this school is ridiculous, why did you send me here, I want more homemade sweets, I want a new cat my old one scratched me…"And then, in the middle of this particularly tedious (well not for Draco) mental rant, he heard a sob. Followed closely by another one. As he was quite used to this sound (as he has caused much of it), he did not care, and carried on daydreaming. But then the sobs got louder and more frequent, so much so a majority of the class had their eyes fixed behind Draco, and a passing bird stopped in mid flight because it mistook the sobs for a mating call. Draco turned around, the exact moment Pansy Parkinson threw herself out of her chair and was gathering her strength to slap Draco senseless.

**POW!**

"**WHAT THE---""**You filthy lying bastard!!" Pansy was foaming at the mouth with fury, eyes racked with the look of betrayal, filled with tears, her face screwed up, angry and hysterical. " WHAT ARE YOU ON, WOMAN!?" "I trusted you!!" She slapped him again and ran out of the room, with a battalion of Slytherin girls by her side. With a sweep of long hair and many death stares at Draco, they were all out of the classroom.

Professor Binns was still lecturing or the importance of drunken goblins as if nothing had happened. The rest of the classroom, however, after the initial five seconds of shocking silence and attempting to ponder what had happened, stopped caring about why it happened and just succumbed to the over-riding feeling to laugh hysterically.

Which they did, mind you, the loudest being a certain Mr Ronald Weasley, who fell out of his chair and was rolling around on the ground with tears in his eyes from laughter and wheezing for air.

"What" puff

"Was" puff

"That!?" puff puff His insides were splitting. Harry was beside him, almost laughing as hard

"I" puff

"Don't" puff

"Know" puff

"Great" puff

"Though" puff puff puff

Behind them, in a blank-faced eye bulging silence was Draco Malfoy. His face went pink, then darker… then darker, his eyes formed a "V" on top of his now beetroot red face. He snarled, leapt up, wand at the ready pointed at an unsuspecting Ron "Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted. Ron snapped together like an ironing board. Harry wept around with Hermione attempting to pull him around from the back of his robes "Leave it! Leave it!" she cried "you'll get a detention! I'll miss what Professor Binns is saying!" He ignored her."Engorgio!!" He yelled, a flash of blue lights coming out of his wand and narrowly missing Draco's ear. Crabbe and Goyle jumped up to defend their lord and master, but due to their incredible slowness, they didn't get enough time to hit anyone, as Hermione got sick of the "fight" turned around and hexed all three of them with a beautifully preformed jelly-legs curse. She then turned back around and finished writing her notes, after un-locking a very embarrassed looking Ron, who's frozen body was being cried over by Lavender (who glared at Hermione once she un-locked Ron).

Draco wobbled away " You WILL regret that, mudblood", growling with a fury of hell, scowling, he made his wobbly way down to the Slytherin common room.

"Nice Jelly Legs curse, Moine" Smiled Ron. Hermione scowled, but eventually grudgingly returned the grin which was plastered on both Ron and Harry's face. " I only did it so I can listen to Binns… I'm behind a few sentences in my notes!" she panicked "I'll have to go to him after class…" Ron rolled his eyes. "Great history of magic lesson in my opinion" Chortled Harry. "Yeah, that was great… I wonder what Malfoy did to her for her to act like that…?" Ron wondered. "Never mind, he had it coming, just for being a bloody slimy git. Why go out with him?" He shuddered at the thought. " I do feel a tad sorry for him" to which she hastily added under Ron's and Harry's death stares " he still deserved it though".

Halfway to the Slytherin common room, Draco rested beside the painting of "Olgrea the tap dancing Ogre" and preformed the jelly legs counter curse. Why he didn't do it once he was out of the classroom was a mystery to anyone who saw him walking, but truth be told, he secretly likes wobbling. "That mudblood granger…" he fumed. "What should I do for revenge…" he wondered, starting to walk towards the painting of the snake- lady "pure-blood" he told her, to which she nodded merrily " that you are! That you are!"

Once he stepped into the Slytherin common room, he saw a frightening sight. The Batillion of slytherin girls were babying, preening and comforting their queen bee. He didn't make a sound but the tribe sensed his masculine presence. Near the fireplace, girl's eyes darted to him, glared and whispered to the girl beside her, on the emerald green rug. She whispered to the girl beside her and this carried on until it finally reached a gagging pansy. It was if he walked into a pit of vicious snakes and in his melodramatic eyes, he did. Pansy turned around, red eyed and furious. "All you… go upstairs… I need to talk to _him_" she spat. There were a few calls of "you can do it" and "you go girl" but she ignored it, unforgiving eyes almost boring into Draco's skull.

Draco got the first word in this time "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN!?" he screeched, gesturing wildly. A Malfoy never shows his emotions- especially such obvious anger, even Pansy was taken aback "uhh…right…um… YOU ARE A TERRIBLE DISRESECTFUL BOYFRIEND" she screeched at him, the wind back in her sails, mascara trailing down her cheeks, her glittered nail polish hands flew out and started strangling the air, clearly playing the victim in this particular situation. He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him of " DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TALK TO ME AFTER _**THAT **_NOTE! IT'S OVER! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME DRACO MALFOY! NOTHING!!! I AM NO LONGER YOUR SLAVE! I AM NO LONGER YOUR TROPHY" At this point, she picked up the nearest object, which was a black vase, and threw it at him. " GOOD!" He screamed in reply " I NEVER LOVED YOU! I WAS USING YOU, YOU STUPID COW. COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT? I WAS ALSO CHEATING ON YOU WITH THREE OF YOUR FRIEND AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEIR NAMES! YOU CAN'T DUMP ME, I'M A MALFOY, I'M DUMPING YOU, ITS OVER PANSY, YOU ARE UGLY, ANNOYING AND YOU CAN'T SPELL!" At the end of this he screamed roared frustration fuelled roar.

Pansy's battalion of girls heard that, ran down the stairs and ushered a hysterical pansy away, who was busy screeching "which one of you?! WHICH ONE OF YOU?!"

Draco was breathing heavily. He sat down on the soft dark green lounge, head in his hands and wondering what he did wrong to deserve such inconveniences. He then counted all the times he was horrible mean and down right evil. This made him feel better, and he realised, while going through his list, he was free. Even though he hadn't had a clue why she acted the way she did, "probably to get the notion to all males that she is now single" he thought bitterly "no need to bring me into her slag-ish habits"

He got up and smoothed his robes. The house elves can deal with this later, he thought, looking upon the shards of black vase. He smiled to himself for the last time of the idea of being free, walked up the stairs into his lavish silver and green decorated dormitory, got ready for bed, well aware it was early and hoping he could start a new day with such a great feeling he had now. "I will have to write to mother and father about today's events. Maybe they'll reward me outrageously for getting rid of that frustrating cow", smiling at this possibility, he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *


	2. The great hall scene, The letter

When Draco woke up, it was sunny. Matching his current mood of "FFFFRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!" which was running through his mind again and again.  
After showering, putting on his favourite colongac (odour of the evil wizard sex panther) and slicking his head back to slimy perfection, he started his way to the great hall, completely ignoring the glares from the Slytherin girls, the Ravenclaws, The Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors; nothing could damper his good mood...

That is, of course, until he reached the Slytherin table.  
"What took you so bloody long to sit down?" asked a bored Blaise Zaibini; though, by his tone, you could hear he was slightly amused. "You walked around the hall three times before sitting down! Usually you only do that once" "I know, I needed the whole school to bask in my glory and see I'm looking damn fine and none of them, as they are all unworthy for me and -" he stopped speaking. (Something unusual in his ego-boosting rants) Draco saw what Blaise was amused about.

Pansy and Nott practically 'getting it on' in front of them, much to the disgust of everyone on the table, except for Zaibani, who wanted to see Draco fly off the handle again. Draco felt a sudden surge of fury. No one. NO ONE takes from a Malfoy, even if that procession was the likes of Pansy Parkinson." You do know indecent acts in public places are illegal, you two.." he spoke icily. All of the hall were eavesdropping now, waiting eagerly for another scene. Fred and George conjured up two chairs as close as they possibly could to the Slytherin table, taking a majority of the breakfast foods of the Gryffindor table with them to sit down.  
"Oh you're just jealous that you can't have this" replied pansy smirking. The Weasley twins laughed quite loud in response, causing a ripple of laughter in the hall. They ignored them. "What? I'm jealous I can't have Nott?" Draco laughed sarcastically. "Well, last Christmas he was VERY friendly towards me at the family Christmas party. I had to reject him as I was too busy with a few girls from Beuxtabons..."

The Weasley twins began to choke on the breakfast foods they were loudly munching on, the hall was deathly quiet except for a few sniggers and one ignorant Hufflepuff whispering "What did he say? Huh? What do you mean? ooooh. Ew..." Pansy looked livid. She whipped around to Nott, who was struggling to remember when this happened, and then to a smirking Draco Malfoy, who bore a resemblance to a cruel gloating king who just beheaded a pathetic penniless peasant. "Last Christmas..." she murmured. And turned around to Nott "You're GAY!?" she shrieked " No! Pansy! NO! I'm not! oh god no!!" Nott pleaded . The great hall was in hysterics, with professor McGonagall attempting, (very feebly, mind you) to stop the scene, with other teachers just sitting there gob-smacked, except for Dumbledore, who continued to eat his breakfast if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. "Now is not the time" she called weakly, but was shushed by the Weasley twins, and funnily enough, she obeyed.  
"We were still going out last Christmas!"Pansy Shrieked again at Draco, who just shrugged. Pansy then glared evilly at Nott, as if attempting to convey some sort of message.  
She then got up, walked towards Draco (who flinched once she came near) and spat on him. On his prized silk shirt, to be precise. He gasped and exclaimed "YOU FILTHY SLAG!" (which an 'ooooh' was a response from the audience). Draco was revolted, and hurried to get a napkin to clean his shirt. He grinned as he watched Pansy flounced out of the great hall, her high-heels tapping , her frantically dabbing at her eyes, and followed by her usual battalion of Slytherin girls and Nott, who was attempting to plead his case.

There was a round of applause from the Gryffindor table (Fred and George moved back) "Bravo! Bravo" called Seamus and Dean. A Mexican wave followed, ending at a haughty looking Percy, who didn't join in. He was booed loudly.

Draco was ignoring all of this and focused on a plan of revenge. He was so deep in thought he barely smiled at McGonagall's and other teachers shouts of detention to certain obnoxious rowdy Gryffindors. His thoughts were only interrupted by the usual Saturday eagle from his mother, where she gave him chocolates, money and small gifts. He opened the package which contained exactly what it usually does (see aforementioned chocolates, money and small gifts) and picked up the letter which fell from the majestic eagles beak. He began to scratch its head distractingly whilst he read the letter.  
Five seconds within the letter, the eagle bit Draco's finger as the scratching accidentally turned into an outraged poke.  
He gathered his package and stormed out of the hall, with Fred calling "And that's all for this weeks instalment of 'Slytherin's in love' Same time, same place next week everyone, for more development on this outrageous, scandalous and disgusting love affair with our own evil unsavoury slimy gits from Slytherin!" Naturally, this statement did exactly what it was intended to do. Cause an uproar.

Draco could hear the ruckus from the Slytherin Common rooms, in which he was hastily reading and re-reading what his father wrote. He began to underline everything that was wrong with the letter.

Dear Draco,

Your mark progress is not sufficient enough. You are still being beaten by the Mudblood. Of course you have to stay in Hogwarts. Your mother wants you to stay close.

I heard you broke up with that Parkinson girl and I disagree with it intently. She is the most powerful of the Slytherin girls and her family ties to the Darklord and the influence of power is great. You must get back together with her.  
It is a necessity to our family ties. If you do not, then you will have disappointed me, disappointed the Darklord and most certainly disappointed your mother. You MUST date her. An arranged marriage will be in order if this does not go through.  
I cannot stress enough that she is vital for alliance and family ties.  
Please. Do all that you can to win her back on your side. Swallow your pride or the consequences will be dire.  
And you will not be given a firebolt if this doesn't go through.

Your mother says she loves you very much. As do I.

Your father, Lucius.

Draco picked up the newly fixed vase and threw it at the wall. No words can describe his fury

He stormed to his room to think of how to get out of this one. He decided there is no escaping that evil vile Pansy no matter what he does.


End file.
